


Citizen Kane

by eternalmourn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmourn/pseuds/eternalmourn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just for fun. I think some of you know that movie. Danny decided to do his own version and this would be the cover.... Or something like that. </p>
<p>Para los amigos hispanohablantes: <a href="http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Citizen_Kane">Citizen Kane</a>.<br/>Es un chistecito fonológico, entre las palabras kane=cane (esta última significa bastón).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Citizen Kane




End file.
